Winter Assault/Hunter!
Hunter! is the second single-player mission in the Disorder campaign of the Winter Assault expansion. Walkthrough This mission has two parts. In the first part you control Chaos Space Marines and must hunt down Gorkutz while defending some temples against Ork attacks. In the second part you switch back to Orks and destroy Imperial Guard troops and buildings (and possibly some Chaos Space Marines). This walkthrough assumes Insane difficulty. Chaos Space Marines You start with Crull and Gorkutz facing off with some support troops. After a while, Gorkutz runs and you start getting objectives. Summon the Khorne Berzerkers with Crull like you're told and start building squads and structures. Make Marine Squads and 1-2 Horror Squads, and attach the Chaos Lord and Chaos Sorcerer to Marine Squads. Cover the temples with 1–2 squads each until you finish Fortified Positions on all your Strategic Points and place Heavy Bolter Turrets to support them. After your defenses are up, you should be able to gather your squads for an offensive push without leaving the temples undefended. Leave 1 fully upgraded Chaos Marine squad that you move with a Rhino to respond raids on your turret-defended shrines (keep an eye on where Gorkutz appears to know which temple will be attacked). Attack the Ork base, a bit southeast from where you started, with Crull. You can leave a squad behind in case the Orks send Stormboyz over, or just trust your turrets. Destroy the Ork compound, but beware of the Nobz Squads and other infantry that are defending, and don't forget to stop and reinforce your squads. Continue to the main Ork base southwest from the last one. You have to go up a ramp and down again to cross the wall between the bases. The Orks will mostly meet you with infantry and Wartrukks. Destroy the Bigga Generator you find upon arriving (a couple of Wartrukks will spawn close by) and attack Gorkutz when he appears. When Gorkutz goes down you get a cutscene of the Imperial Guard attacking the area and Gorkutz escaping again. You are then switched to Orks. Orks You take control of Gorkutz upon emerging from a sewer pipe. You have no other units to begin with, but can acquire more by approaching neutral (blue) Ork units with Gorkutz. Move along the path and kill any Imperial Guard troops you come across (mostly Guardsmen Squads, a few Chimeras and a group of Basilisks) and make sure to destroy their Infantry Commands. When you advance you will a couple of Strategic Points and a Da Boyz Hut to commandeer. You should have several squads of Tankbustaz, a couple of Stormboyz and a Wartrak at that point. You can build more from the Hut if you need. There's a Looted Tank after the ramp thingy as well. Just move your troops on and wipe out the IG base. You have so much units – especially Tankbustaz for the Basilisks and buildings – that you effortlessly overwhelm the base. The mission ends when the Imperial Guard are all dead. Some Chaos squads may reach the final outpost before the Guard are finished, and these will be hostile, so you may have to kill some of them as well. Hunter!